Most telecommunication carriers fix faults in their network with technicians who manually monitor alarms or tickets generated by alarm detection systems. When an alarm or ticket appears, technicians typically use network element specific troubleshooting commands to diagnose and fix the fault. As additional services are provided on such networks, more complexities can arise in diagnosing or troubleshooting such networks which can further complicate determining root causes of network failures or faults.